Whatever It Takes
Whatever It Takes is the second single from the band's fifth studio album, V. It was leaked on August 18, 2017, and will be released on August 25, 2017. Music video The music video of the song will be directed by Charlie Scene and Brian Cox. Lyrics I do whatever it takes to make it Break through anything I'm face to face with It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience 'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it So put your hands up high And wave them side to side And when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye So take a page from my book Roll it up and get cooked Watch these ladies get hooked While all these haters get shook So put your hands up high And wave them side to side And when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye We gonna rise up to the top, we've been through it all Been to fucking hell and back, our backs against the wall Got the dove and grenade, flag on display And every fucking critic's gotta listen when we say I do whatever it takes to make it Break through anything I'm face to face with It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience 'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it So put your hands up high And wave them side to side And when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye So take a page from my book Roll it up and get cooked Watch these ladies get hooked While all these haters get shook So put your hands up high And wave them side to side And when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye So just understand nothing gets in my way I could show you firsthand if you got something to say If you think you can hold me down, you better think twice 'Cause I've been waiting for this moment every day of my life These fucking people always say the same old thing But you can't slay or conquer the king I'm from a nightmare but I'm living the dream You need to back up if you're not with my team ('Cause I do!) 'Cause I do whatever it takes to make it Break through anything I'm face to face with It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience 'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it So put your hands up high And wave them side to side And when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye So take a page from my book Roll it up and get cooked Watch these ladies get hooked While all these haters get shook So put your hands up high And wave them side to side And when I pull out the nine You better wave bye bye You better wave bye bye You better wave bye bye You better wave bye bye You better wave bye bye Background vocals *Danny sings the entire chorus behind Charlie Scene. Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - background vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *Johnny 3 Tears makes a reference to their song Been to Hell in his verse. Category:Songs Category:V